Harry's Glasses and Snape's Alive?
by megzilla01
Summary: When Albus and James Potter lose their father's glasses, they and their sister Lily have to go into the woods behind their houses to find them. There they meet a figure long thought dead, and perhaps a reunion of sorts will occur.


So, this was a school assignment, but I'm a bit obsessed with Harry Potter, so I through I could publish it here. It probably sucks, but anyway...

Lily smacked her brother on the head at what she just heard."James Sirius Potter!" she hissed at her older brother. "You and Albus took Dad's glasses for a prank and hid them then you lost them?" James nodded dejectedly to her. She fell on the couch on the other side of James.

"We have to find them by later today."

Today was their father's birthday. So everyone in the family - as well as lots of friends - were coming to the Manor. Including all of the Weasley families. A huge amount of noise, pranks, and other problems happened. After all, most of the Weasley family were pranksters. Albus asked hopefully, "Lily, can't we just get Mom or Dad to 'accio' them?"

"NO." she said firmly. "You did this. You fix this."

"Merlin." James said. "For being our younger sister, you act like Mum."

Albus snorted. "No one acts worse than Mum, except Grandma."

"If we want to find them before Mum and Dad wake up, we should go." They heard footsteps as terrifying as Filch - the Hogwarts caretaker's - upstairs. "Run!"

They ran out of the living room just as their Mum leading their Dad came into sight, they ran out the front door, not bothering to get their coats or shoes or even their wands. There was an owl who lived nearby that was always stealing things, food, clothing, and other items.

Dreading every step, they followed it to the woods, where they had seen it fly with the pair of glasses. It was more like a forest, really. Deep they went, looking everywhere for the glint of glasses. The trees looked ominous, hovering over them and shaking occasionally. Howls of wild animals sounded through the trees, sending shivers of fear down their spines.

"We've got to give up. We're not gonna find them." James said, finally stopping.

"We have to, James. If we don't…" Lily trailed off.

"He's right." Albus said miserably.

"Albus! You of all people-"

"Looking for these?" A hoarse voice said.

With one motion, the boys were in front of her, shoving her back. "Ow!" she stepped on something sharp. Lily clutched her foot in pain and fell. There was a long piece of glass in her skin, already starting to gush with blood and leaving pain behind.

Albus turned around and exclaimed, "Lily!" He dropped to his knees, inspecting her foot. His hands were like sandpaper, only making the pain worse. James remained facing the stranger with his wand in his trembling hand.

The man had lanky black hair that waved in the wind and a nose like a hook. He was also holding the glasses in his hand. He had a strange expression on his face as he looked at them.

"W-who are you?" James stuttered.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stay back!" His voice was stronger now.

The man ignored him, studying him. "I'm guessing you are Potter's. You look like them. I can help you get home." He stepped forward towards Lily.

"Get away from her!" Albus spoke up for the first time from his place at Lily's side.

"Albus...James, I can't walk, and you won't be able to carry me." Her voice was faint and strained. They scowled, and reluctantly nodded as they looked over her state. Her face was pale and she was losing a lot of blood.

The man knelt in the dirt. He didn't seem to care that his tattered, bloody clothes were getting worse. He handed the glasses to Albus and called James over to help. They each put an arm over their shoulders and helped lift Lily up. James' height helped. He was extremely tall, almost as tall as his father.

As they walked back through the trees, he said, "Why are you barefoot anyway?" They all got guilty looks.

Albus said, "We were running from our parents."

"We stole our Dad's glasses, and lost them." Lily said.

"We were looking for them when you found us."

The man smirked. "He deserved it."

All three of them stopped in outrage, suddenly statues. Lily hissed in pain as she fell in the dirt...again. His comment forgotten, they fussed over Lily a moment. Put up, she exclaimed, "I'm fine!"

"You most certainly are not."

The man suddenly stopped. "What?" Albus asked.

"Your house. I haven't seen it in years..." He said, shaking his head.

Warily, they walked up to the door. Faint voices talking were heard thorough it "The rest must be here already." James muttered.

"Lets face the storm." Albus took a deep breath, and pulled it open.

Only Albus could be seen because there wasn't room on the doorstep for them all.

There was a moment of silence before -

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Their mother yelled. Had any looked back, they would have seen a touched expression on the man's face. But they didn't.

"Do you have any how-"

"I'm touched, Potter," the man drawled, "How _kind_ of you to name your son after me." There was instantaneous silence. Then several dozen voices started speaking at once. Albus slipped inside, leaving the doorway clear for all to see. He handed the glass to his father and went to join his best friend, Scorpius at the snack table. James and Lily stunned, carefully made their way into the Manor. None of the children had known who he was. James and Severus Snape helped Lily onto the couch. Snape set her down before standing to face the white faced crowd.

"Potters. Weasleys. Longbottoms. Minevra. Malfoys." He greeted.

Harry was the first to speak. "H-How are you alive?" He asked.

"How _kind_ of you. Ask the question that I don't know how to answer." He sneered.

"Fine. Where have you been for the last twenty one years?"

"Recuperating." Was all Snape said. "Not all of us have pheonix tears at our disposal."

The three Potter children didn't understand how the man turned so mean so fast. He was so kind in the forest. That is, until he mentioned Lily.

"Now, you may interrogate me all you want later, but if you want Lily to survive, you may want a healer."

His voice wavered a bit when he spoke Lily's name, and he locked eyes with Harry. They both remembered the last time they spoke.

When he gave his memories up.

When he spoke the truth.

When he told of Lily.

His Lily.

Always.


End file.
